Marauders
Marauders are survivors of the Freak Outbreak. They are very hostile to anyone outside their group. They are a major type of enemy in Days Gone. Marauder seems to be an umbrella term referring to any group of violent gangs that are not affiliated with any of the larger factions. As such, Marauders only seem to operate in groups of about a dozen members. Description Marauders can be at times difficult to distinguish from Human allies due to the fact they wear regular civilian clothing and will have varying hairstyles and hats, unlike Rippers, who tend to dress in torn clothing, shorts and have shaved heads. Marauders can be male or female and a number of their group will be found carrying melee weapons, often a pick-axe. Marauders often set up ambushes as well as have specific ambush camps with bunkers that Deacon will have to clear to unlock fast travel points. Behavior Marauders are opportunistic enemies who often will set up effective ambushes along main roads and at important areas where gas pumps and a lot of valuable crafting resources will be found such as small towns or abandoned resorts. A Marauder ambush can be difficult to spot even with survival vision as they hide effectively. Marauders usually prefer a melee approach to combat (likely to avoid making sound and attracting Freakers), however some will carry pistols or low grade rifles. The ambush set up will often have a sniper who can be found hiding on the top of a tree or be standing on top of a building waiting for an opportunity to snipe at Deacon and these snipers are highly accurate and if Deacon is spotted, will easily track his movement with the sight. Deacon will almost always spot the red laser sight of a sniper’s rifle and announce it to the player, giving you time to swerve out of the way or leave the bike before the sniper spots Deacon’s approach. Another tactic they use is to stretch a rope or other line across a road in order to "clothesline" traveling survivors off their motorcycles as they drive through ambush locations. Marauders quietly prowl ambush areas ready to strike but can often be heard mumbling or talking to each other quietly, and female Marauders can occasionally be heard humming to themselves while they stalk the area. If they spot an enemy, they will quickly announce it and will swarm together to attack. It is common to find a Marauder or two occasionally patrolling roads on motorcycles. Strategy Marauders can be a difficult opponent to face if a sniper is included in their group. A sniper will always be waiting in the perfect vantage point and their accuracy is precise enough that two or three shots can easily kill Deacon. Approaching a Marauder ambush or camp stealthily is the best way to proceed, by keeping in cover and rolling from one bush to the other until you can find a good enough area to take fire at a sniper or to climb to their vantage spot. If a sniper is in a tree, the only way they can be spotted is by using survival vision and firing at them while the enemy is still highlighted. Once a marauder has spotted Deacon, the group will descend with melee weapons and begin to strike. Their attacks can be avoided by rolling out of the way and they can be killed fairly quickly by a well aimed shot using focus or by striking back with your own melee weapon. Marauders are attracted to sound and will investigate rocks and distractors, falling prey easily to proximity bombs and well placed bear traps. Marauders are easy prey to stealth kills from behind or a silenced headshot from afar. Trivia * Marauders can often be found in abandoned camps and towns often fighting with other enemies such as Freakers or wolves and bears. es:Saqueadores Category:Enemies